Happy Birthday Ronald
by Horus.Potter
Summary: It's Ron's birthday! And boy does Hermione have a surprise for him. Just what he always wanted  not so much . Written Post-war pre-epilogue It's a humorous/fluff drabble written for my beloved twin! Slight OOC. Canon pairings.


Disclaimer: I do not own any blah blah blah etc etc etc.

For my twin. My love. Always.

Happy Birthday Ronald

Hermione sat on the edge of the bed staring at her sleeping husband. He looked so sweet and innocent with his mouth slightly open and his breathing slow and even. She gently brushed away a lock of his red hair and he stirred slightly. She pulled her hand back but he slept on, undisturbed by the contact. She sighed and stood up, bounding out of the bedroom into the kitchen. She began preparing his favorite food for breakfast (then again what food _didn't _Ronald like). She was becoming a much better cook – and it was a lot easier to cook when you had actual ingredients and not just berries and tree bark.

The sound of bacon frying and the delicious scent of eggs and French toast (with chocolate chips) filled the air. The scent traveled through the apartment, down the corridor and into the half open bedroom door. The smell enticed the sleeping redhead causing him to stir and finally to inhale appreciatively as he chanced opening one eye to the bright morning light.

"Breakfast?" he mumbled to himself as he got out of bed.

"Morning 'mione." He yawned. "Something smells amazing."

"Ronald! You weren't supposed to wake up yet! It was meant to be a surprise!" Hermione flustered preparing the plate into an adorable arrangement.

"Aww I am surprised!" he promised, wrapping his arms around her from behind and kissing her lightly on the neck.

"But you were supposed to receive breakfast in bed on your birthday!" she pouted.

"Oh Hermione! I almost forgot today was my birthday! I've been so busy at work."

"Liar! You've been talking about your birthday party tonight for weeks." She smiled.

He smirked and went to the refrigerator for a drink.

"Well, happy birthday!" Hermione said, holding up his would-be-breakfast-in-bed breakfast tray.

"You're the best Hermione." The affection in his voice made Hermione feel warm and loved.

"Well go on eat up." She smiled, setting the tray on the table.

"Aren't you going to join me Wifeling?" Ron asked.

Hermione sat down across from him with French toast of her own. "I have a special surprise for your birthday." She said eagerly, not being able to contain herself.

"A better surprise than your steadily improving loving cooking?" Ron asked through a mouthful of food.

"Yes. I want you to open it before the party." She said pulling a large box out from under the table.

"Why? What's in it?" he asked eagerly.

"You'll see." She smiled.

Ron took another quick bite and then turned his attention to the box. He hastily tore the wrapping paper and lifted the box lid. Inside was… a shirt. But not just any shirt. It was a shirt with…

"Hermione, is that your face? On a shirt?"

He pulled the shirt out of the box to see that indeed Hermione's face was emblazoned on the front of a black t-shirt. He hoped she was kidding with this ridiculous item. Did she expect him to wear a shirt with her face on it? He loved her and everything but _that _was a bit ridiculous.

"Don't you love it?" She asked, practically bouncing up and down. "Now you can wear it when you go out with the guys so that girls don't hit on you! Because they'll know that you have someone you love very much!"

"Hermione, I thought that's what the wedding ring was for sweetheart." Ron said, indicating the gold band on his left ring finger.

"Well no one ever pays attention to that. This way there will be no doubts." Her suddenly serious face startled Ron into forcing a smile. The smile was in fact much like the one he faked every year at Christmas time when his mother gave him another hideous maroon sweater.

"So you'll wear it to the party tonight?" She asked.

He gulped, torn between public humiliation and the wrath of his wife. "Well, I was planning on wearing that green shirt I have with my khaki pants. I'm not sure this would really.. um.. go." He was failing at being delicate.

Hermione's glare pierced through him. "You don't like it? You don't want people to know how much you love me?"

"Hermione don't be daft. Everyone knows how much I love you." But it was too late, he had said the wrong thing.

"Daft? Daft!" she nearly screeched. But then she was calm. Collected. "Fine. Don't wear it. It's your birthday; you can do whatever you like Ronald." She stood up and cleaned the kitchen with a quick flick of her wand. "I'm going to go to Harry's and set up for your party."

Ron watched her disapparated and he sighed crashing his head onto the table. "Does she honestly think I want to wear her face on my chest?" he sighed. "It's possessive and a bit creepy."

He went into the bedroom to change out of his pajamas. He stared at Shirt-Hermione's smiling face and felt the guilt inside him. I _do _love her. He thought. And it would be okay to show that. Even if it is a bit creepy. He resigned and pulled the shirt over his head. He still felt ridiculous wearing it. But it did fit rather well. He tied up his shoes and decided to go to Harry and Ginny's to make up with Hermione.

He disapparated right into Harry's living room. "Sorry mate, I was aiming for the walkway." He smiled.

The decorations were coming along wonderfully and he appreciated all the work his friends were doing for him. "Have you seen Hermione?" he asked.

"Yea she's on your shirt." Harry sniggered.

Ron blushed but didn't respond to the provocation.

"She's in the kitchen." Ginny smiled. "But you're not supposed to be here! You aren't allowed to see the decorations before the party."

"But I have to talk to Hermione." He said already walking to the kitchen. "It's fine. I'll be out of the way in five minutes."

He walked into the kitchen to see Hermione bewitching miniature Chudley Cannons figurines to fly around the room.

"I'm sorry Hermione." He said immediately.

"For what? You have every right to have an opinion." Her voice was curt but he knew she was trying not to be upset.

"But I don't have a right to hurt your feelings." He said.

Hermione turned to look at him and smiled at his outfit. "That does look a little ridiculous." She admitted.

Ron pulled Hermione into a loose hug, looking into her eyes. "It does have a bonus though."

"What's that?" she asked.

"If I wear it when you're not around, it'll help me not miss you so much."

"Oh Ronald."


End file.
